Inmerso en un gran abismo
by The-Death-meaning
Summary: Renji presencia algo que le hara sumirse en el más profundo abismo. Y a demás de todo esto hay Tatsuki que según su opinión es un estorbo para él. ¿Que sucedera? [RenTatsu light IchiRuki]
1. Capítulo 1: Por mucho que me esfuerzo

**Primero de todo gracias a las chicas que me dejaron un review y que siento haber borrado la historia así de golpe. Pues quería hacer los capítulos más largos.**

Inmerso en un gran abismo

**Capítulo 1: Por mucho que me esfuerzo mis deseos nunca se cumplen**

Era un precioso día de verano, el sol quemaba a las pieles de cada uno que paseaba por las calles o que simplemente residía en el instituto. De hecho, todo parecía alegre y animado, pero no para todo el mundo, más bien porque cierta persona estaba presenciando una escena que para nada le estaba dejando feliz, más bien destrozado.

Allí estaban, su querida Rukia y el bestardo de Ichigo besándose apasionadamente, como él nunca podría hacerlo a su querida Rukia, no que ahora pertenecía al chico de pelo naranja quién conquistó el corazón de la shinigami de ojos azules y pelo negro.

Cada segundo que pasaba, que lo contemplaba y lo veía era como una puñalada que se clavaba en su corazón, como una estaca y no le dejaba respirar. Se sentía inútil, idiota y desgraciado. Se le había pasado el arroz y todo porque era un cobarde que no fue capaz de decirle lo que sentía cuándo tenía la oportunidad. Se besaban cada vez con más pasión, con más anhelo y se notaba en sus miradas el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, "que estúpido fui" se decía a si mismo, "perdí lo más preciado por mi", pero ¿Qué haría ahora lamentándose?, la había perdido y ya esta, ya no podría recuperarla ni con suerte, tenía el corazón partido en dos y ya no aguantándolo más salió de allí corriendo, no sabía dónde porque no conocía de nada a esa maldita ciudad llamada Karakura, estaba harto, harto de ladrar a las estrellas pero no alcanzarlas, sus sueños parecían no poder cumplirse, en cambio si los del bestardo de Ichigo, que suerte tenía, suerte tenía de no ser un shinigami como los otros, de ser poderoso y además poder tener a su lado la mujer que quiere, que también era la de él, se sentía desgraciado a más no poder. Quería desaparecer…

Sin saber como, llego a un parque, para él ese sitio era totalmente desconocido y ni sabia como había llegado ahí pero tampoco tenía un destino fijo, así que se sentó en un banco intentando olvidar lo visto anteriormente mirando hacía el cielo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Mientras, en la escuela, Tatsuki estaba haciendo karate como de costumbre, sus derechos eran de lo mejor, hoy estaba en muy buena forma y lo mejor es que hoy no se había discutido con el imbécil de Abarai, no tener que soportar sus xorradas era lo mejor, ¡Ya lo creía!, aunque por otra parte encontraba extraño que este no le hubiera dicho nada en todo el día ya que nunca se callaba. Ya no pensando más en ello, prosiguió con su entrenamiento y cuándo fueron las ocho de la tarde su maestro le indico que ya era hora de plegar.

- Hoy has estado radiante Arisawa, sigue así y seguro que ganas las competiciones

- De nada sensei, daré lo mejor de mi

Se fue a los vestuarios, se ducho y se cambió de ropa por la de su uniforme de instituto. Iba saliendo del centro escolar y cuándo pisa su pié fuera del centro puede notar una cabeza pelirroja al lado de la puerta principal…

- "¿Qué hace ese tonto allí arrodillado a estas horas?, ¿No tendría que irse a su casa?" – pensó Arisawa con el ceño fruncido

Se acercó a él y cuándo estuvo delante le propinó una buena patada que lo echó al suelo…  
- ¡Tu!, ¿¡Se puede saber que haces ahí sentado al suelo a estas horas!?, ¿Es que ahora también tengo que hacerte de madre? – preguntó con su voz chillando 

Este sin mirarla se volvió a levantar y estaba de espaldas a ella… 

- ¿¡Porque no me contestas!? – decia de nuevo con el ceño fruncido, ese comportamiento por parte de él le parecía del todo extraño y raro, no era propio de él - ¿¡Me oyes o que!?, ¡Pareces un muerto!, ¿¡Es que te ha pasado algo malo!?, ¡Levanta esos ánimos entonces!, ¡Cabeza de chorlito!

No había respuesta y Arisawa harta de su comportamiento coge su hombro derecho y lo hace girar, el sin mostrar su cara…

- Déjame empaz… - y se suelta de ella violentamente para seguir su camino

Tatsuki se queda con muchos interrogantes, no lo entendía por mucho que lo pensará, de verdad estaba raro, al final lo sigue y poniéndose a su lado le pregunta…

- Oye, de verdad parece que te ha ocurrido algo, aunque me caigas muy mal si no te hace nada ¿me podrás decir que te ha ocurrido?

No había respuesta…

- ¡OYE TE ESTOY HABLANDO! – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EMPAZ!, ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA CONTAR NADA A NADIE NI PARA HABLAR A NADIE! – dijo este explotando de ira

Arisawa, viendo que no conseguiría nada se rinde y le contesta dejando de ir a su lado…

- ¡Muy bien!, ¡ENTONCES QUE TE DEN! – y se fue ella por otra dirección

Desde luego ese no era su día, tuvo que encontrarse con la estúpida humana esa y a sobre tener que aguantar sus insultos y preguntas que no eran de su inconveniencia, ¡Estaba harto!, cuarenta años enamorado de la misma chica, todo por nada, solo por sufrir hasta el punto de no querer hacer nada, si eso es lo que quería ahora, no hacer nada, así que se fue a casa de Urahara y cuándo llego…

- ¡Hola Abarai!, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?, son casi las nueve – decía Urahara con su habitual humor y con su abanico tapando su rostro

- Nada… solo pasear – contestó friamente y de forma muy solitaria Abarai y se fue casa para adentro

- "Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué le ocurre?" – pensó Urahara

Ya adentro, entró en su habitación, lo único que quería era irse a dormir, no quería saber nada de nadie, solo entrar en el dulce mundo de los sueños dónde al menos puede sentirse mejor, pero como era de esperar le interrumpieron…  
- ¡Eh!, ¡Cabeza de piña la cena esta preparada! – decía Jinta abriendo la puerta de su habitación

- No tengo hambre, ahora por favor, vete – dijo Renji fríamente 

Jinta se fue y cerró la puerta, le pareció igual de raro, siempre comía y más bien mucho. Renji finalmente pudo empezar a dormirse y entró en ese mundo que por unas horas le haría olvidar la amarga situación que había vivido. 

Cuándo ya fue de día Renji empezó a despertarse… La verdad es que pocas ganas tenía de hacer cosas hoy, no después de lo ocurrido al menos… Solo quería estarse en la cama y no saber nada de los demás, si, ahora que había despertado todo volvía a ser como antes, la dura realidad, la realidad que tanto le dolía y le hacia sufrir. Pensando todo esto, Jinta abrió la puerta y grito…

- ¡Levántate cabeza de piña!

Venga, a sobre ese pequeñajo le tenía que ir a despertar… Si es que lo que menos quería era ir al instituto hoy, pero sabía que lo tenía que hacer, que tenía que ir a ese odioso sitio dónde encontraría a dos personas que muy bien conocía él y las cuáles no sabría como mirar a la cara. Pensando todo esto, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor para tomar el desayuno, comió todo lo que le pusieron, eso si, con un semblante triste que todos los presentes notaron pero que prefirieron no decir nada. De despidió de ellos y se dirigió rumbo hacia el instituto.

Por el camino se encontró una de las personas que menos gracia le hacía encontrarse en esos momentos, Rukia quién le saludo alegremente como siempre, al verla su corazón dio un vuelco y escondió su vista y sin parar su ritmo seguía calle para arriba, aunque esta sin rendirse le empezó a hablar…

- ¡Hey Renji!, ¿Por qué no te giras?, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo poniéndose a su lado

Renji no sabía que decir ni como actuar, demasiado dolor, si, demasiado dolor sentía en ese momento como para responder, su mirada seguía escondida por no ser descubierto. Lo estaba pasando fatal, aún así respondió…

- No me pasa nada Rukia, tranquila, solo es que hoy me encuentro un poco mal, nada más, ya sabes que esto para mi no es nada – decía con ese tono solitario y frío

- Pues yo no te noto bien

Con todo esto a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una voz quién hizo revolver el estomago a Renji y lo hizo enojar, si, ese alguien era Kurosaki Ichigo…

- ¡Hey Rukia!, Vaya Renji. Hola, ¿Qué tal?

A Ichigo si que no le respondió, siguió su paso alejándose de ellos, sin respuesta alguna a la pregunta de Ichigo…

- Oye, estas muy raro Renji, ¿Pero que te ocurre? – le dijo siguiéndolo y esta vez poniendo una mano en su hombro para que le prestará atención

- No me toques – se deshizo de ese contacto violentamente apartándolo con su mano izquierda aún de espaldas y siguió de nuevo su camino

Ichigo se quedó perplejo, se discutían, pero esta vez era diferente, nunca había reaccionado de tal forma, menos tan fríamente y con un semblante tan enojado con él, parecía como si le hubiese hecho algo que no tiene perdón, en todo caso le hizo mucha rabia esa reacción y no se quedaría atrás…

- ¡Será posible!, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA!?, ¿¡TE HE HECHO ALGO!?

Renji no se lo podía creer, no se podía creer que aún le preguntase que le había hecho, le sacaba de quicio pero lo que hizo no tenía perdón, no, no lo tenía. Abarai solo se paro un momento para mostrar el perfil de su cara y mirarle con un rostro lleno de furia, se volvió a girar y siguió su camino…

- ¡MALDITO RENJI! – gritó Ichigo - ¿¡Se puede saber de QUE VAS!? – estaba por ir hacía él y propinarle un buen puñetazo cuándo Rukia lo paró – Rukia…

- Ichigo, déjalo – soltó ella – Conozco a Renji y cuándo esta así lo mejor es dejarlo. No le digas nada, ya se le pasará. Aunque no se porque esta así, pero bueno…

Ichigo no dijo nada, se calmó y hizo caso de Rukia. Tenía razón, fuera cuál fuera la razón por la que Renji estaba así de distante era mejor dejarlo, algún motivo tendría para comportarse así, ¡Porque sino no lo entendía!...

Llegaron todos al instituto, en clase, Renji no prestaba atención a las clases, aunque tampoco lo hacía nunca, le parecían un palo las materias que estudiaban los mortales, pero ese día destacaba mucho porque solo hacía que mirar las musarañas y tener una mirada triste, Tatsuki, quién se sentaba detrás suyo veía esa expresión y no terminaba de entender que caray le pasaba, pero el muy imbécil cuándo se lo preguntaba no se lo decía, "¡Bah!", pensó, "Tampoco debe preocuparme, mejor que este así, porque así no lo tengo que aguantar", pensó alegre y se concentró de nuevo con los ejercicios que estaban haciendo en la asignatura de matemáticas.

Por otra parte, habían dos personas que también se percataron de ese comportamiento en clase, Ichigo y Rukia, pero no solo ellos, sino también Ikkaku, Yumuchika, Matsumoto y Toshiro, nadie sabía que le ocurría.

Cuándo terminaron las clases, Ikkaku decidió hablar con él a la hora del recreo y cuándo salieron se puso a su lado para hablar con él…

- Oye colega, ¿Qué te pasa?, no haces buena cara, parece que te hayan dicho que mañana mismo te tienes que morir

- ¿Y que con eso? – respondió Renji – No estoy de humor para hacer nada

Ikkaku se dio cuenta de la soledad con que transmitía esas palabras, cosa que le hizo preguntar…

- A ti te ha pasado algo de verdad, pero no lo quieres contar, ¿Te hace algo decirme que te ha pasado?, no te obligó, pero si me lo cuentas te sentirás mucho mejor, ya sabes que soy de confiar y no se lo diré a nadie

**Continuará**

**REVIEWSSSSS!!!!, todo lo que queráis, cartas bomba, quejas, halagos, lo que queráis!!!!, XDDDD…**


	2. Capítulo 2: Intentando olvidar

**Capítulo**** 2: Intentando olvidar**

Renji se quedó sorprendido… ¿Ikkaku?. Nunca pensó que el sería quién le daría consejo en este tipo de cosas, fuera como fuera ya fue entrenado un tiempo por el, ¿Qué tenia de malo ahora escuchar su consejo?...

- Bueno, creo que siempre esta bien escuchar a los otros verás… - dijo pensativo – Es que el otro día vi como Ichigo y Rukia se besaban, se me rompió el corazón en pedazos… No puedo asimilarlo aún

Vaya si se quedó sorprendido Ikkaku, no creía que fuera por algo relacionado con Rukia. Menos de que Ichigo y ella se empezarán a entender. Pero sabía muy bien lo que amaba su amigo a la shinigami de pelos cortos negros y de ojos violeta.

- Oye Abarai – se pusó Ikkaku – Debe ser difícil para ti, ya me lo imaginó. Pero seguramente ya notaste ese enlace especial que hay entre los dos, ¿verdad?. Debe ser duró, ya que tu deseo de superar a Byakuya iba vinculado con ella y…

- Ikkaku – le interrumpió – Tienes razón, ese deseo de superar a Kuchiki era por el hecho de que me separó de ella, pero me he dado cuenta de que también es mi propio deseo, que quiero hacerme más fuerte para sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo – dijo en un tono serio

- Entiendo – dijo Ikkaku - También lo hacías porque creías en poder llegar alto y sentirte bien contigo mismo, de hecho siempre me sorprendiste, eres muy persistente, no todo el mundo es tan tozudo como tu para conseguir sus objetivos y intentarlo hasta el final.

- A lo mejor tienes razón… - contestó con un deje de tristeza

Ikkaku se le quedó mirando como con un poco de tristeza, ese no era el Abarai que él conocía, definitivamente no. El Abarai que conocía siempre estaba con energía y con ánimos de hacer lo que hiciese falta. Ahora, pero, no era así, de notaba que le había afectado esa perdida, ya que no podría tener a Rukia nunca más así que le contestó… 

- Oye, hay muchos otros peces en el mar. Seguro que aparte de Rukia hay unas chicas fantásticas por ahí, no todo se reduce a una, venga, ¡tranquilo! – dijo dándole una palmada en su espalda para animarlo

- Te lo agradezco Ikkaku – contestó él – Pero no creo ser capaz de enamorarme de otra chica más. Lleve cuarenta años enamorado de Rukia, ¿Crees que si en cuarenta años no me he enamorado de otra más lo voy a hacer ahora?

Ikkaku se lo miró y pensó que no tenía remedio…

- A ver… Estuviste enamorado de ella durante cuarenta años porque aún tenias la oportunidad de declararte a ella y ese ciego amor no te dejaba ver nada más. Pero ahora vas a ver otras chicas, ¡Ya verás como si! – dijo animándolo 

- No se si eso ocurrirá, pero gracias Ikkaku… - le dijo dándole las gracias pero no muy contentó

Y cuándo se fue de allí Ikkaku pensó…

- "Madre mía, este Abarai no tiene remedio"

Renji se fue hacía el patio, ya que era la hora de descansó y se quedó sentado en una escalera que estaba detrás del instituto, por primera vez en su vida pudo fijarse en como lo miraban las chicas, parecía que se fijaban en él, desde luego llamaba la atención, ¿Nunca se dio cuenta de cómo le miraban las chicas?, que tonto era, de verás lo suyo era un amor ciego, entonces, ¿Ahora que se había dado cuenta de eso significaba que ya dejaba en una parte olvidada de su corazón el amor que sentía por Rukia?, no lo sabía del cierto. Harto de este tipo de pensamientos tiro una piedra por ahí que toco a la cabeza de alguien que muy bien conocía, esa persona se giró con un notable enfado…

- ¿¡Se puede saber que coño haces cabeza piña!? – le gritó Tatsuki con furia

Renji se dio cuenta de quién era y reacciono como si nada…

- ¿Y?, ¿Qué pasa?, ha sido sin querer yo no tengo la culpa de que estuvieras en medio de la trayectoria de la piedra, te hubieras apartado

El sien se empezaba a hinchar en la frente de Tatsuki… ¡Ese tio le sacaba de quicio!, ¡No le soportaba!, si es que siempre tenía que faltarle el respeto, ¡pero esta vez no se escaparía de que le pateara el culo hasta que le quedase rojo!.

Se acercó a Abarai petándose los huesos de sus manos en señal de amenaza…

- Escúchame bien, tonto, tu no eres nadie para tratarme así, ya me estas pidiendo perdón por lo que me has hecho

¿Cómo?, ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Pedirle perdón a una simple humana por haber hecho algo sin querer y a sobre amenazándole?, ¡Eso ni en sus putos sueños!, la pobre deliraba…

- Si crees que lo voy a hacer lo llevas claro – contestó rotundamente

Definitivamente el sien de Tatsuki se hincho a más no poder y le hizo una patada que lo envió a comer suelo y después puso su pie encima de su cabeza…

- ¿Tu quieres que te patee el culo, verdad? – preguntó en modo de amenaza

A Renji también se le empezó a hinchar el sien, pero recordó que tenía de tener paciencia con los humanos porque eran mucho más débiles que él y contestó… 

- No podrás hacerlo

Tatsuki se quedó medio sorprendida por su respuesta y en tono malcarado contesto…

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues evidentemente porqué eres una chica, ¿Crees que me puedes hacer algo?, ¡Niñata!...

A Tatsuki se le hinchó y mucho el sien que llevaba desde hace rato…

- ¡PERO TÚ DE QUE VAS! – y le metió una buena patada que lo dejó estampado al suelo - ¡No me subestimes!, ¿¡Quieres guerra, verdad!?

- "¡Que mosqueo de tia!, pero me tengo que calmar… Sólo es una humana, sólo es una humana…" – iba pensando

- ¿¡ME… ESCUCHAS!? – le dijo totalmente enojada a él 

- ¡Si que te escucho idiota!, ¡Y ahora déjame empaz!, ¡NO ESTOY PARA PELEARME AHORA! – le contestó furiosamente

- Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde que sólo sabe hablar! – dijo ella en tono severo

A todo esto Renji no respondió y se fue de allí, no tenia nada de ganas de discutir, no ahora… Prefería pensar que estar discutiendo con esa inútil humana… ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Tatsoko?, Tatsuhi…?... No lo sabía ni le importaba en esos momentos así que se fue a un sitio dónde pudiese pensar…

La sirena toco porque ya era la hora de entrar… Todos se sentaron a sus respectivas sillas a esperar el profesor… Renji seguía mirando por la ventana, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, se sentía perdido y sin saber que hacer…

Desde ese día pasaron como diez y la situación no había cambiado mucho, Rukia y Ichigo notaron como el pelirrojo los evitaba, seguían sin saber porque… Ikkaku, el único que lo sabía, pero por bien de su amigo no se lo diría a ninguno de ellos dos porque sería traicionarlo y no quería algo así… Los de la 11 aparte de ser bestias eran muy leales y nunca harían algo así a un camarada.

Rukia, a fin de cuentas, decidió acceder hablar a Renji, pensó que esto no podía seguir así y que tenia que haber una solución al respecto, además, él ha estado su amigo de la infancia siempre y no quería perder ahora a su mejor amigo… Ahora iba todo bastante bien, sin contar con los arrancars, ¿Porqué esto ahora?, se preguntaba Rukia… 

El timbre que finalizaba las clases finalmente dio su señal y todos salieron corriendo de sus clases para ir a pasar la tarde a algún sitio… Renji salió caminando, a paso lento, sin importarle nada, ni el pasado, ni el presente ni el futuro… Solamente estaba ahí, pero no sabía muy bien que… Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía olvidar… Todo lo que había hecho, lo que se había esforzado había sido en vano… ¿Cómo tenía que sentirse, sino?...

Ella lo alcanzó y puso su mano en su hombro derecho… Ya estaban fuera del edificio, de hecho a la salida, justo delante de la puerta por dónde accedías al edificio, Renji se quedó parado y poco a poco su pequeño iris echó un vistazo hacía atrás para saber quién era la persona que lo estaba sujetando… Era Rukia… Lo que faltaba… Se decía a si mismo, volvió a mirar hacía delante… No quería verla…

- Oye Renji… ¿Por qué estás así de enfadado conmigo y Ichigo?... Si te hemos hecho algo gordo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras – dijo Rukia en un hilo de voz, estaba un tanto triste

Él se quedó estático de nuevo… ¿Qué podía responderle?...

- Esto Rukia… Me voy

Estaba por irse pero ella insistiendo lo paro de nuevo…

- ¡No has respondido mi pregunta! – dijo ahora un poco enojada – Si es algo tan gordo… Debes estar muy resentido con nosotros… Pero nos sentiremos aún más mal si no sabemos el porque estás así…  
Tatsuki iba hacía sus entrenamientos de karate y por pura casualidad estaba a la otra punta del edificio, a la punta de la izquierda… Y reconoció a las personas que estaban ahí hablando cuando miró escondiéndose, sin que la vieran, claro. 

- "¿Abarai y Kuchiki?, ¿Qué hacen ahí los dos hablando?, además, no parecen muy a gusto los dos… Por lo que se es que son amigos, pero últimamente veía a Abarai alejado de Ichigo y ella, ¿Será que ha pasado algo?, bah, tampoco me importa, me voy" – pensó y estaba por irse cuándo…

- Esto Rukia… - dijo Renji – Yo… no es nada…

Rukia seguía insistiendo…

- No te creo, por muy doloroso que sea… Quiero saber porque

- Yo simplemente… He estado todos estos años entrenándome como un poseso para superar a Byakuya… Pero de nada ha servido… Conociste a Ichigo y él fue capaz de salvarte, cosa que yo no… Soy un verdadero inútil… Y es evidente que le prefieres a él… Me he enfadado si, pero… he estado enamorado de ti durante cuarenta años y todos estos años los he dedicado a superarme a mi mismo para que tu Rukia te fijases en mi de otra manera… Pero que caray, Ichigo me ha adelantado, ya no tengo nada que hacer – dijo todo esto de espaldas y empezó a emprender su camino

Rukia se quedó muy sorprendida y parada, no sabía que responder… Por otra parte, Tatsuki estaba igual…

- Esto… Pero… Renji… yo…

- No hace falta que te disculpes… No tienes culpa de haberte enamorado de ese idiota… También lo entiendo, tu nunca has sentido nada especial por mi, solo me has visto como un amigo, y yo, pobre de mi, me enamore ciegamente de ti… Ahora solamente…necesito tiempo para pensar, esto ha sido un golpe muy fuerte para mi…

Y se fue corriendo de ahí…

- ¡Renji!, ¡espera! – gritó Rukia pero no sirvió de nada

No fue detrás de él… Tampoco valía la pena, y después de esa declaración Rukia estaba en estado de shock, quién hubiera dicho que su mejor amigo Renji estaba enamorado de ella… Si que tenían una relación puede de más que amistad, pero nunca lo vio como… alguien a quién querer de esa forma… Lo quería como amigo… Sentía un gran sentimiento de culpa…

Por otro lado Tatsuki también se quedó en estado de shock y además su corazón palpitaba a cien por hora… No se lo podía creer…

Espero muchos reviews. Y también espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado!!!!.


	3. Capítulo 3: Siento pena o ¿Qué siento?

Ola, bueno, he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo, siento mucho el retraso y espero que no me peguen, xDD… A ver que éxito tiene esta historia y todo el rollo, jaja…

**Capítulo 3: Siento pena o… ¿Qué siento?**

El corazón de Tatsuki palpitaba mucho… No sabía el porque de esa sensación pero le pareció bastante molesta; parecía aterrada por algo, nunca le pasaban cosas así y le mosqueaba mucho que le pasase ahora.

Sin pensar más en ello se fue a hacer sus clases de karate, así olvidaría todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque estuvo un tiempo más pensando en porque había sentido esa sensación en su pecho, era algo nuevo y extraño para ella a la vez, simplemente no entendía porque…

Por otra parte, Rukia se quedó ahí parada. Sin saber que pensar ya, ni que hacer… estaba totalmente perdida, aún podía sentir las palabras de Renji en su cabeza y no cesaban de ahí. Había sido demasiado para ella, tantos años juntos y ahora le salía con eso… Definitivamente era algo que le había impactado y mucho.

- "Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?, ¿Por qué no me dijo antes algo tan importante?... De verdad los hombres son unos cobardes… Yo no siento nada por él, yo quiero a Ichigo… Pero… Ahora solo por el mero hecho de que me haya dicho algo así siento que soy culpable… No puedo corresponderle…"

Y se fue lentamente de ahí, caminando inmersa en sus pensamientos, sin enterarse de lo que habitaba en su alrededor, solo pensando en lo sucedido.

Tatsuki ya estaba haciendo sus clases de karate, pero su maestro noto algo raro en ella y no pudo evitar preguntarle algo…

- Oye Tatsuki, ¿Te ocurre algo?, es como si no estuvieras aquí, ¿Te ha pasado algo que estás tan pensativa?

Ella se quedó unos instantes parada, no sabía que decirle… A fin de cuentas era una sensación que no sabía como definirla, ni tan solo sabía porque la había tenido, se sentía rara… Pero decidió contestarle.

- Maestro, no me pasa nada, se lo prometo – contestó como si nada estuviera pasando pero que bien sabía que si en su interior

- Muy bien, ¡Entonces quiero que des los golpes tan fuertes que das siempre! – le dijo para animarla

- ¡Si maestro! – contestó alegre y radiante de energía

Tatsuki dio todo lo que pudo de si, aunque su maestro bien sabía que algo no iba bien dentro de ella. Las clases terminaron y Tatsuki se fue a cambiar, cuando estaba por salir su maestro la llamo un momento.

- ¿Qué quiere maestro?

- Solo que, si hay algo que te preocupa sabes que puedes contármelo, soy de confiar – dijo serio, le preocupaba el estado de su alumna

- ¡No se preocupe! – contestó ella – No es nada, seguro que se me pasa, es solo que hoy no me encuentro del todo bien

- Esta bien, como quieras – contesto él seguidamente

Se despidió de su maestro y tomo camino rumbo hacia a su casa.

Renji, por otro lado aún no había vuelto a casa del tendero loco Urahara. Prefería quedarse pensando dando vueltas por el barrio de Karakura. No tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie bajo ningún concepto.

Tatsuki iba por la calle y pensó en ello…

- "¿Por qué me he sentido así al saber lo que Renji sentía por Rukia?" – se preguntaba mentalmente – "Puede que… ¿Siéntese pena?... Si, seguro que es eso… ¿¡Pero como voy a sentir pena por ese idiota!?, ¡Ya le esta bien!, ¡seguro que hizo algo no muy acertado y metió la pata!, aunque también vi la expresión de Rukia y no parecía estar enojada con él… Entonces… ¿El es la victima?, ¡Bah!, ¿Por qué pienso en ello?, no merece la pena." – se decía mentalmente

Como estaba aburrido, Renji decidió convertirse en shinigami y ír a matar a unos cuantos hollows, solamente para olvidar todo lo que paso, se declaró a Rukia y por colmo se fue corriendo como un cobarde lo hubiera hecho, que imbécil se sentía…

Rukia quién iba caminando, cuando llego a casa de Ichigo entró cabizbaja en ella, todos los presentes; Isshin, Karin y Yuzu le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero ella haciendo sus habituales actuaciones hizo como si nada y se la creyeron, era muy buena en ello. Subió las escaleras pero en medio de ellas se paro… ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ichigo lo que Renji le confeso?, no sabía que hacer y por lo tanto decidió retroceder para que Ichigo no la viera así, porque de seguro se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Todo hubiera salido como Rukia esperaba si no fuera porque Ichigo justo estaba bajando las escaleras y vio a Rukia, fue a donde ella y extrañado porque esa no se giraba a verlo le dijo…

- Oye Rukia… ¿Qué paso?

LOL!!!!, lo dejo aquí, me encanta dejar a la gente con la intrigaaaaaaaa!!!!, XDDDD…

- Oye Rukia… ¿Qué paso?

Rukia se quedó ahí parada, sin saber que decir… La verdad es que solo le faltaba eso, que Ichigo la encontrase en ese estado. ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué Renji se le declaro?, ¡Pues claro si era eso lo que realmente paso!. Pero el caso es que le daba como un poco de temor decírselo, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?, se enfadaría y… ¿Iría a por Renji?. En el peor de los casos lo mejor era mentir y no dejar rastro de sospecha. Así que actuó…

- ¿Cómo que qué paso Ichigo? – con su habitual voz de niña buena – No paso nada, solo iba paseando por la calle

Ichigo se la miró no muy convencido, la verdad es que reacciono con su habitual ceño fruncido y la miró…

- Oye Rukia – dijo él con tono calmado pero firme – A mi no me engañas con tu actuación, te conozco, te ha pasado algo bastante gordo y no quieres contármelo. ¿Qué no somos una pareja y no tenemos porque tener secretos? – remarco él mirándola intensivamente

Kuchiki Rukia se quedó muda, pero enseguida le contesto…

- Pero que dices, ¿Ichigo? – ahora con su voz firme y grave – ¿Es que estas dudando de mi?

Ichigo conocía un poco más a la shinigami de pelos cortos negros y ojos púrpura. Por lo que esa reacción la conocía y era la habitual cuándo quería esconder algo.

- No estoy dudando de ti, eres tu que no quieres contarme que pasó – contesto Ichigo

Rukia estaba en un aprieto muy grande… Si no le contaba la verdad se enfadaría con ella, si le contaba se enfadaría con Renji y todo iría mucho peor… Probaría de mentir…

- A ver Ichigo – dijo ella – Es que me he enterado de que el conejo Chappy no lo puedo encontrar en el mundo humano cuándo me dijeron que sí!!!! – enfadada - ¡No hay derecho!

A Ichigo se le cayo una gotita…

- ¿Solo por eso?... No me lo creo, cuándo haces esta cara es por algo serio

- ¿¡Es que no encuentras esto serio!? – dijo ella que daba miedo

- Ehhhh… Esto si perdona – contesto rápidamente Ichigo – Pero sigo sin creérmelo, Rukia, que te cuesta decirme la verdad

Rukia no tenía ni una sola escapatoria más… Tenía que decírselo también, no podría esconder este sentimiento durante mucho tiempo, ya que cuándo viese a Abarai en el instituto él de seguro que lo notaría.

- Verás… - empezó ella – Es algo que no te va a gustar nada pero que si no te lo digo, igual lo notarás… - respiró fondo

- No entiendo… ¿Es algo tan grave? – con el ceño fruncido

- Esto… si y no… no se como decírtelo… - dijo con la voz un tanto apagada

A Ichigo esa actitud por parte de la pelinegra le parecía totalmente preocupante, nunca la vio como ahora. De seguro era algo más que grave porque estuviese así, ni cuándo la ejecutaron tenía esa expresión tan triste.

- Ichigo… esto es algo que te impactará, pues a mi también me ha impactado mucho… - cojio aire y continuo – Hoy… cuándo he salido de el instituto me he encontrado a Renji en la entrada… Pues él… estaba muy raro

- ¿¡COMO QUE ESTABA RARO!? – dijo Ichigo exaltado

- ¡Esperate! – dijo Rukia con el ceño fruncido - ¡Que ni he empezado! – y volvió a su estado de antes, esa expresión triste – Pues… eso, que estaba raro y intentado saber que le ocurría finalmente me lo dijo…

- ¿Ah si? – dijo él interesado – A ver si se de una vez porque esta tan cabreado conmigo ¬¬ - con cara de disgusto

- Solo te digo una cosa, cuándo te lo diga no te exaltes y deja que continué hablando – cojio aire de nuevo – Renji… me dijo que me amaba

Ichigo se quedó en estado de choc y lo que le dijo Rukia estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza…

- ¿¡C… COMO!?, ¡COMO PUEDE ESE… CA…! – Ichigo entre enojado y exaltado

- ¡Te he dicho que te esperases! – le corto Rukia – Recuerda que somos amigos desde la infancia, a mi también me ha sorprendido mucho que me lo dijese pero… No te enojes con él, porque de la forma que me lo dijo era más de rendirse que no intentar apartarme a mi de ti, ¿entendido?. Resumiendo, se ha rendido.

Ichigo, asimilando todo lo que Rukia dijo le contesto…

- Entonces… Estaba enfadado conmigo… ¿¡POR ESO!?, ¡COMO SE ATRE…!, pero bueno!...

- Escúchame Ichigo, no se que hacer ahora por el pobre Renji porque a mi me gustas tú y él ahora esta así… si más no es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que este de esta forma… No se lo merece, pero yo es imposible de que le corresponda, ¿Lo entiendes?

Ichigo al oír lo que dijo Rukia la abrazo…

- Si, lo entiendo… Tienes razón me he precipitado… - acariciándole la cabeza y con una mirada dulce – Pero yo tampoco se que hacer para Renji. Quién hubiera dicho que ese cabrón estaría enamorado de tí... Como sea, ha hecho tarde, ahora tu y yo ya estamos juntos.

- Si, pero creo que lo primero que tendrías que hacer es perdonaros – dijo Rukia aún con la expresión triste

- Rukia, yo no quiero que estés así, no pienses más en ello mañana lo solucionaremos – y le hizo un dulce beso

- "Eso espero" – pensó Rukia correspondiendo el beso

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4: Aún encerrado en el pasado

**Capítulo 4****: Aún encerrado en el pasado**

Renji seguía matando hollows, esta vez estaba en el parque de Karakura y no paraba de matar uno tras otro, estaba confundido, se sentía estúpido y solo tenía ganas de desahogarse. Llevaba así rato hasta que se cansó y decidió largarse del parque para dar vueltas por el barrio…

- Esto es una mierda, me siento fatal… ¡No quiero ver a nadie! – dijo irritado él

Tatsuki salía de su instituto pensando en lo mal que había hecho su entrenamiento hoy. No sabía que le ocurría el día de hoy, pero se negaba a creer que era por lo sucedido con Abarai, es decir, lo que vio.

Ella seguía su camino hacía su casa, cuándo de pronto vio algo extraño… ¡Una persona con un traje negro estaba saltando increíblemente alto!... Esa persona al aterrizar al suelo pudo fijarse con otro detalle más y se quedó más que sorprendida, pues tenía los pelos de color rojo y recogidos en una coleta… No podía ser, debería estar delirando, de verdad que últimamente le estaban ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas.

Ese enfermo estaba sosteniendo como una espada con una forma muy rara y en posición por luchar, ¿Qué coño hacía así?, ¿Es que pensaba que era carnaval o que?, ¿Sería un friki de esos pero que lo tenía muy escondido?, dios mío, con el día que estaba llevando solo le faltaba algo así...

Entre tanto alboroto finalmente decidió ír a dónde él estaba y aclarar las cosas…

- ¡OYE TU CEJAS TATUADAS! – le gritó porque le oyera bien, ya que aún no había llegado a dónde él - ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!? – ya dónde él estaba

A Renji se le cayo el alma en los píes… ¡Eso es lo que menos se esperaba que le ocurriese!, ¿¡Esa humana le seguía en todas partes o que!?... No se lo podía creer… Después del día que llevo no…

- ¿Pe… Pero que dices? – preguntó él – No estoy haciendo nada

- Ya … Voy yo y me lo creo – dijo Tatsuki sarcásticamente – Es que te piensas que es carnaval o qu… - pero se paró en seco – Un… momento

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo aburrido de la conversación

- Este traje que llevas es el mismo que lleva Ichigo – esmentó sorprendida - ¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Renji no pudo evitar apretar los puños… Ese nombre le producía mucha rabia en esos momentos, es que tubo que nombrar ese nombre…

- No te importa a ti – le contestó secamente y fríamente

Tatsuki estaba por gritarle, pero se dio cuenta del repentino cambió de su estado de animo. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema…

- Vale, entonces… ¿Por qué llevas estos ropajes? – preguntó de nuevo

Pero Renji en vez de contestarla la tiro al suelo de un empujón muy fuerte que le dio… Y ella seguidamente le contestó…

- ¡Imbécil!, ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!?, ¡Te voy a patear el culo! – le gritó furiosamente

- ¿¡Quieres callarte!? – le dijo él - ¿¡Has visto lo que tienes delante de tus narices!?

Y efectivamente, era un hollow enorme, de hecho no un hollow sinó un arrancar que se había sacado la máscara directamente, si, era grande, pero solo eran los de primer nivel así que mucho problema no habría, estaba claro que no era un simple hollow por la espada que llevaba.

- ¿Qué… Qué es esto? – preguntó Tatsuki con los ojos abiertos como platos, atónita a lo que esta viendo

- Oye, hace rato que lo pienso, puedes ver a los shinigamis i también a los arrancars, ¿No debes tener algún tipo de poder?

¿De que conyo le estaba hablando ese pelirrojo impertinente?, ¿Qué era eso de los shinigamis y los arrancars?... Estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas a la vez como para poder entender que caray significaba todo eso… Así que optó por lo siguiente…

- ¡A la mierda lo que sea! – gritó ella - ¡Me enfrentaré a él!

Iba a tirarse contra el hollow con una patada pero una mano la detiene cojiendo su brazo…

- ¿¡Estás loca!? – le gritó Renji - ¿¡Quieres suicidarte o que!? – le preguntó de nuevo con tono severo

- ¿¡Que me estas diciendo idiota!? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido - ¡Saca tus sucias manos de mi brazo!

Entre tanta pelea el arrancar actuó…

- _¿Qué estáis haciendo imbéciles?_ – esmetó él - _¡El no prestar atención hará que os mate!_

El arrancar dio de lleno a dónde ellos estaban y cuándo este retiro el puño, aún estaba la niebla del impacto… Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo la niebla y se pudo apreciar como Renji con su Zabimaru había parado el impacto, tenía más que algún rasguño pero no muy preocupante, solo eran rasguños…

- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, arrancar de pacotilla? – dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente – Ahora verás Arisawa, verás como me cargo a este pele…

Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque ella ya se había tirado contra el arrancar para meterle una buena patada, estaba por ir hacía ella cuándo noto una cierta energía espiritual al impactar su patada contra el arrancar, le sorprendió, pues hizo retroceder el arrancar y estaba tocándose y gimiendo de dolor a dónde ella le había dado…

- ¿Habías dicho algo? – le dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Eso mosqueó un poco a Renji, pero no duro por mucho porque el arrancar desenfundo su zampakutoh e iba a atacar a Tatsuki…

- ¡IDIOTA!, ¡ARISAWA! – se lanzó a dónde ella y logró cogerla a tiempo.

El arrancar con su zampakutoh dejo un gran agujero en el suelo y se dirigía de nuevo hacía ellos…

- ¡Imbécil! – le gritó Tatsuki - ¿Qué no viste como le patee?, ¿¡Es que estabas celoso de mi cabeza de chorlito!?

- ¡No digas bobadas! – le contestó él de igual manera - ¡Estabas en peligro, idiota!

- Ah… Que casualidad, ahora te preocupas por mi, ¿no? – irónicamente

El arrancar ya estaba por llegar a dónde ellos, estaba sediento de sangre y quería cargarse a los dos, no solo al shinigami, le molestó mucho la patada que le hizo la humana, así que también recibiría…

- _¡Vosotros!_ – grito - _¡Os voy a matar a los dos!_

Y el arrancar volvió a atacar con su enorme zampakutoh, pero Renji esquivo el ataque sin dificultades…

- Oye imbécil, ¡Déjame en el suelo que no soy ninguna princesita!

- Eso ya lo se no hace falta que me lo digas, se perfectamente que eres un marimacho – contesto con ganas de enojarla y sonriendo satisfecho

Pero recibió un golpe bien fuerte por parte de ella en toda la cara, vamos, un puñetazo de los que duelen…

- Más vale que te calles, ¡que pareces un punk! – le contestó con ánimos de volverse

Pero el arrancar no estaba por coñas y ya se había lanzado otra vez a dónde ellos; Renji dejó a Tatsuki al suelo y se volvió contra en arrancar y alargando a Zabimaru partió en dos a este…

Cuándo él aterrizó al suelo de nuevo. Tatsuki le comentó…

- Vaya, no esperaba que fueses capaz de hacerlo – con más ánimos de enojarlo aún

- Más vale que te calles, si no hubiera sido por mi podrías haber muerto, eres una impulsiva – le dijo serio pero con tono severo

- ¿A mi me tienes que dar lecciones, cejas horteras? – le contestó firme

Como le mosqueaba esa humana, tenía que aguantar… Al fin y al cabo su trabajo también era proteger a esos humanos con cierto poder que podían ser devorados por un hollow o un arrancar…

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te de lecciones estúpida humana?, si eres débil no es mi problema – le contestó secamente

A Tatsuki no le gustó nada lo que le dijo, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?, más aún, le había salvado el pellejo ÉL, ÉL que es un estúpido que no soporta y que desearía ver muerto por encima de cualquier cosa, como odiaba esa actitud que tenía, pero por otra parte le hacía pena, le hacía pena por lo que le paso con Rukia, así que pensó en aprovecharse un poco…

- ¿Tu que sabes sobre mi?. Si has tenido problemas "privados" últimamente no son de mi incumbencia, ¿Entendido?, así que no me vengas con estas ahora, borde, inútil y raro

Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Renji, desde luego esa chica se estaba pasando tres pueblos… ¿¡Qué se había creído!?. Le iba a mostrar de que estaba hecho un shinigami, no iba a ser una humana quién le pisotear, ni en sus sueños!. Para algo era un dios de la muerte que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo!, no se echaría hacía atrás… ¡Menos por una simple humana!.

Continuará…


End file.
